1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to provisioning an access terminal to access a closed subscriber group.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network access points, small-coverage access points may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile access terminals. Such small-coverage access points may be referred to as femto access points, access point base stations, Home eNodeBs (HeNBs), Home NodeBs (HNBs), or home femtos. Typically, such small-coverage access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In some scenarios, small-coverage access points may be deployed in an ad-hoc manner. Consequently, there may be issues associated with accessing these access points. For example, certain access terminals may need to be allowed to access some of these small-coverage access points, while other access terminals may need to be prevented from accessing these access points. Thus, there is a need for improved access management for wireless networks.